


We accomplished a lot together

by Pycocircus



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Awkward Crush, Drinking, F/M, Mild Language, Robosmut, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pycocircus/pseuds/Pycocircus
Summary: A story about a Six trying her best to run a government and casino with her friends all while trying to come to terms with herself and her feelings for the robot who mysteriously left her after the battle of the Hover Dam.Fanfiction for my Courier Six's Tumblrhttps://platinum-pussycat.tumblr.com/sometimes I draw stuff lol
Relationships: Courier/Yes Man (Fallout), Female Courier/Yes Man (Fallout)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp first time trying to write a really long fanfic that isn't just smut (that will come later), sorry I'm pretty bad at it I'm trying to get better. Also sorry Yes Man isn't in the first few chapters and they are boring chapters it's for the plot I swear.

"I found some code snippets in one of Mr House's databanks that will let me, um, reprogram my personality! To be a little more assertive, basically! So that's what I'm going to be doing, and it's going to take me a while, so it'll seem like I'm off-line. But don't worry everything will be okay! So that's where I'll be, off making a few changes, and I... I guess I'll see you around! We accomplished a lot together! it was fun! Take care".

Everything Lynn had ever wanted had finally been clawed out and the final grasp has been clutched with bloody knuckles and a sense of pride, well at least it should have been. Tonight was a day to celebrate and rejoice for an independent Vegas and the future to come. One problem she'd never thought this far everything leads to this moment not past it, not that she'd let other's know that. The advance back to Vegas was full of smiles of friends, family. Arcade had returned from the Remnants, Boone holding back his smiles after driving the Legion out of the Mojave for good, Rex for being a good boy and all the other for their own reasons. A bright future they had envisioned seemed fruitful for once. Another battle was taking place all over the Mojave and back at the strip as the Victors returned to the homestead. The Securitron army not present at the dam was flocking the NCR forces out of the Mojave hopefully for the last time. The night was chaos, fire and blood, but wasn't the whole event's before this just the same.

The parade threw Freeside with the Mojave's new manager ended at the various casino's with the crew and a night full of booze, chems and sex. Vegas was celebrating the only way it knew how and always will. In the dimly lit bar in the Tops sat a fried Lynn pouring another glass of coke a rum, crooked smile plastered over the worn face. Slouched next door was everyone's favourite bachelor Arcade. Where the others went is Six wouldn't have a clue, out having fun she guessed. Arcade wasn't what you'd paint as a boozehound so the joy Lynn had seeing him tipsy was the crown jewel of today. "Why don't you go mingle lover boy instead of hiding at the bar next to me" Six hicked, eyes glossing over into his direction. "I bet you would like to see that" Arcade smiled into another sip. " Me stumbling my gay ass out there and making a fool of myself while you chortle in the background" The empty glass returned to the counter from his hand. " I may be drunk Lynn" he hicked " but I still prefer being an uninteresting stick in the mud." A too much slow pat on the back from Lynn proceeded with a grossly laugh. "I knew you were gonna say that".

Six's eyes glanced towards the door drawing Arcades attention as well. "This whole trip started when some guy put a bullet in my head and I tracked him across the Mojave back to here to do the same to him". "You already knew that though you watched me play Benny" she snorted rolling her eyes. "Yeah, I watched that go down" Arcade recoiled in disgust. "I can't believe that fool pulled a fast one on you in the first place if things like "Let me handle your package" get's him off", Six smiled at him and stumbled up from the barstool. "I'm heading back to the Lucky 38, I need to clear my head so I'm at least somewhat functional for tomorrow" The remaining liquid in her glass was scorched down. " Make sure the others have fun tonight and let them know the house is unlocked, also don't let me hold you back anymore, go out there" Her eyes danced over the floor of drunks and back to the door where she started walking waving Arcade a farewell.

Trying to walk down the stairs in the tops was a challenge, and that was an understatement. Blubbering a goodbye to Swank and passing between the purgatory of drunks and securitrons that was the Vegas strip. Back into the cold and empty Lucky 38 and back alone with her thoughts for the first time for tonight. For the last few hours, she'd been gnawing in the back of her head about what Yesman said. She hadn't seen him since he spoke to her at the dam and disappeared into the crowd of faceless securitrons, he didn't even take the victory parade back home with everyone. Part of her wanted him to be upstairs in the penthouse so she could talk to him for a moment alone, and another part of her was filled with fear of what would become when he returned to her. In her not so better judgement she took the elevator to the highest floor holding back a hurl from the force of the elevator. " Ding" penthouse floor. "Good to see you" the elevator securitron, who's new name was Erik, hummed. The other two by the now-empty console were Jeff and Marlon. With quite steps that echoed the penthouse, Lynn peered down the stairs to the offline console.

The sight reminded her of when she offed House right before she brought Yes Man over. The silence was eerily with the occasional hum or beep from Erik, Jeff or Marlon. With a sad defeat, she slumped back into the elevator and headed back to the presidential suite. Lynn looked over the balcony down onto the pool and loft area and proceeded down the hall to the right. past the armoury and into her room. (This story uses the Lucky 38 Suite Reloaded and the Run the Lucky 38 mods, if you don't know of them I highly recommend them 10/10!) With the door slammed and locked behind her it was finally the piece of mind Lynn needed. Reaching for the blinds let her look down upon the vibrant city with a relieved smile, but this silence is killing her. Heading towards the desk and poping a holotape into the player the ambience was filled with choice tunes. Plopping into the desk chair and booting up her personal computer.

Rather than spending time with drunken thoughts, distracting her mind from thinking about Yes Man and running a government seemed best for now. Today was her day yet her she was playing minesweeper alone at 5 am listening to "Breaking up is hard to do" on repeat drunk as a skunk. It's self-care if she ever saw it. Needing to sober up she reached for a bottle of water she left on the desk from this morning, from before the battle for the dam. Closing down minesweeper and heading way towards her bedroom and being sure to grab the trash can and a few extra bottles of water for the night. Drawing the curtain and flipping the lights and radio off she stripped down to her plaid pyjama bottoms and bra slipping into the silk sheets. Groggily rolled onto her side she fell into her drunken slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn has breakfast with the bros and starts thinking about the future

The blinding Mojave sun bleed threw the half-open the blinds as Lynn came back to reality feeling like a train wreck. Stretching legs, but not enough to induce a charlie horse she bumped the sleeping lug which was Rex by her feet, someone must of let him in last night. Upon feeling movement, his tail sprung to life and his panting smile greeted Lynn. "Morning, bud" a reached arm stroked him with a warm-hearted smirk. Crawling out of the warm cave of body heat and heading towards the wardrobe to throw an old tee-shirt on. Rex clattered on the wood floor and followed her out into her rooms living area as Lynn filled his bowls, with a "good boy".

Stammering into the bathroom she took her morning piss grabbed a towel and pried her body into a warm shower washing all the dirt, blood and puke from yesterday away from her body. For the hour of hot water, she wasted standing in place enjoying the warmth of the water, her companions stirred about on their half of the presidential suite and the kitchen. Towel drying most of her body and hair Lynn pulled the rollers out from under the sink cabinet and began the long process of doing her hair. Once set a soft bathrobe and pj's was donned and the smell of breakfast caught in her nostrils. "Please be Veronica's cooking" Six thought as the bedroom door creaked open letting Rex and his human companion flow out into the living room.

Stirred about the place were various levels of hangovers among the furniture. Down in the Kitchen were Raul and Veronica chatting it up about last night, mostly Veronica while Raul listened. "Hey Boss" Raul smiled taking over with the stove while Veronica came over with a hug. " Morning Lynn! You should have seen me lat night everyone loved that dress you picked out for me" she released her grip with a smile of pure thanks. Returned with an awkward smile, six was never good with praise. "Sorry about that... but I imagine you kicked ass" Lynn winked. "What'cha guys cooking?", "Everything we had" Raul butts in. Oh heck yes, Lynn drolled, a big breakfast was exactly what she needed right now to perk her sprit up today.

Living in a huge family compound had it's perks when others liked to cook. Raul took over full cooking abilities as Veronica took a seat at the dinner table to catch Six up on the event of last night. Apparently, Cass had a one night stand, Boone got wasted and let loose and flirted with a few different gals, no one knows if he hooked up with any of them. Arcade put himself out and mingled after Six left, Raul sat back and watched and Veronica didn't mention what she did that much. Lynn found herself laughing at the thought of her friends drunk flirting and dismissed Veronica back to helping Raul with cooking breakfast.

Walking back to the living room Six found Cass on the couch still passed out and Arcade was half-awake on the other, Boone was still sleeping. Today, the first day of Independent Vegas was going to be rough. Bringing cups of water to her half-dead companions Six parked it next to Arcade. Elbowing him "Heard you took my advice last night" he knuckled his eyes and looked up at the figure wrapped in a bathrobe and hair rollers. "That's one way of saying it" Arcade placed his glasses back on. "Good to know you can relax once in a while, but we still got a lot of work to do after this" Six sighed, " but today is relax and get our shit together day". "Good to know we get at least one day off from being your friends" Arcade jabbed. The smell drifting from the kitchen was complimented with Veronica's voice "Breakfast is ready!" as she didn't even try to keep it down.

Cass groaned and rolled up and released a huge yawn and a wave, "Morning". Standing up to stretch " You guys head on over I'll go get Boone" Six meandered up to the other bedrooms. Boone was out cold snoring, no wonder everyone was in the living room. With a shake to the shoulder and a "Boone get up" followed by more light shaking, "I got you water, breakfast is ready " the response was "What do you want" is his casual passive-aggressiveness. "Breakfast is ready, meet you there". Lynn headed back to the kitchen and found everyone digging in at the long table, plastic plates really fit the family vibe. Boone wandered in a little after Six got comfy and didn't say anything, Boone must have gotten more wasted than Lynn had thought. Breakfast was great and Cass shared her escapades with everyone as the family each shared hints of their night. Any scrapes were thrown to Rex who was eagerly waiting under the table. It was Arcades turn to do dishes, the sticker chart Lynn set up said so.

While Cass helped him and everyone was still sitting at the table, Boone broke his grogginess and asked the question. "What now? Vegas is independent but now what, we know the NCR isn't going to give up that easily and what about everything else?" Man, this was the last thing Six wanted to talk about today but I guess it's what everyone else has been avoiding asking as well. Six had some ideas in her head about everything but in reality, she had no idea what to do without Yes Man. He was the one who made most of the plans she just followed most of his order then did the fighting and talking. It doesn't help that in the back of her head the idea of him getting her out of the picture now that he has an army has been slightly keeping her awake the last night. The thought of the people she was the bravest to knowing she was terrified of that wasn't sitting well in Lynn's stomach.

She is the Mojave's Master and she'll take down anyone else who opposes her, and she'll be the best thing this patch of land has ever seen while she's doing it. She's been thinking too long about it and breaks her silence. "First off I need a council of advisers, which would be you guys and the head of each family on the Strip which I already allied with before the battle. I may be top bitch but I need people to bounce ideas off of. The Mojave is my home now and I'm not letting it go to shit as the NCR, Legion or House would have. I've been homeless and without a family for far too long, I've clawed my way to the top and I refuse to live like shit or let as many people as I can. Yes Man may be offline right now, but my first priority as Overseer of the Strip is taxes."

Six stood up from the cushy chair if she's giving a speech in hair rollers and a bathrobe she could at least stand up. "I love the strip don't get me wrong but we have to make the Mojave better as a whole we all came from the slums and not this high life on the strip. The place we need to help the first is Freeside, it was like a second home to me, more than the stip ever was and I'm going to fix it." The room was filled with a sense of reassurance as Lynn monologued on. "I'm meeting with the families after my hair dries and am starting negotiations, I know they are gonna be pissed but my word is law" Six sat back down patting her hair rollers with her palms, still damp. "Any questions?" Cass let out a laugh "Damn dolly I didn't think ya had a plan but that's a pretty good one" she complimented. Everyone else muttered some form of compliments and Lynn's starved ego absorbed the hell out of it.

Arcade butted in on Sixes smug smirks, "Where exactly is Yes Man anyway, you know the AI that runs you know all the securitrons, having him around would be sort of useful" Arcade turned the tap of setting the last dish into the drying rack. Lynn simply said he was offline earlier, "He's not actually offline he's working on upgrading himself so he can work more efficiently" Six didn't bother to mention "to be a little more assertive" part, he didn't even mention upgrading to be more efficient it was his personality now that Lynn is pandering it more. His voice still rings in her head "I... I guess I'll see you around! We accomplished a lot together! it was fun! Take care". The way he phrased that just doesn't sit well with her, visibly nervous a subject change is needed. "I'm going to go get ready if you guys need me I got a lot of talking today, I have to look my best if I'm going to get what I want" She winked in everyone's general direction trying to charm out of the room.

Back upstairs into the nice tranquillity of personal space, the radio gets flipped and the wardrobe gets pried open. The smoothness of polyester blend over her fingers of various suit blazers hanging from the closet, they stopped at the most familiar, the one she wore every day since she left the tops. Slipping the former Tops leaders skin over her shoulders and pulling up his pants, Lynn stepped into herself. It was a symbol she saw when she was looking at her self in the mirror while doing her makeup and hair. It was a sign to everyone who glances at her to see what she had done to the last man to ever cross her path and that she won't let it happen again. Finishing with the mascara and lipstick a slight smile graces her features and with that, she heads for the door confidence in hand. Grabbing "the Judge" from the armoury and calling out to Rex, her two most trusted companions. "I'm heading out I'll see you guys later" and with that, the elevator was already closed with her and Rex.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tax collecting time and charitable donations

It was going to be a long day the thought passed as leather shoes trecked across hot asphalt over to the Gomorrah. The lobbyist knew better than to ask for her weapons ever since she helped Cachino out. He hated to admit it but she had him under her heel as well as everyone else who ruled on the strip, they were all replaceable especially now. Heading up past the bar to the "V.I.P" section with her dog in tow. Sure as shit there Cachino was "What do ya want?" Continuing her trot she graced herself in front of him. "There's going to be some change in management and we are going to have a friendly conversation, alright?" Lynn papped the Laser rifle on her back as a reminder and closed the office door behind her. "Alright, we can talk... what are you asking?" Visibly nervous he kept eye contact. "Hands above the desk now, doll. You see I'm not Mr House and now that I'm in charge I have big plans for the Mojave. For big plans you need big money, that much is common sense now isn't it?" Holding "The Judge" at her side Cachino interupreted "go on now".

"You see I'm starting a tax fund and if you won't give me what I want weekly I can easily find someone in your place who will. 12% weekly to me starting today do you understand or am I going to have to reacquaint you with Big Sal and Nero?" Visible relief cast over him, it's only caps she's after that's manageable to an extent. "That's it you had me worried there now, let me get you the ledger now." With that Six walked out with him to the cash counter and got the caps. 1 in 3 families done. Swank was going to be easy she wouldn't even have to pull her weapon just talk and with the White gloves all she had to do it mention their little habit to the public or kick them. After a few hours of talking she had about half a million in caps in pocket and a big grin on her face.

Now the question is how can this help Freeside? The first thing that might need help is the Followers, they need medical supplies always right? A trip to the Crimson Caravan to order monthly shipment seemed the best way all on the expense of well Vegas. On the walk over to the offices more thoughts on how to make a better Freeside kept running. There is going to be no way in hell the king is going to let the Securitrons police over freeside, that was negotiable with the gang as a more polished law enforcement with guidelines and checks from Lynn.

It was past 3 when Lynn had got into the Crimson Caravan for negotiating. When she placed a fraction of the caps on the table she instantly got what she wanted a clean shipment of stimpaks, as well as other medical supplies, that could be delivered as soon as tomorrow. So that's only 2500 caps a month, not to bad. It sort of felt good spending money on actual good causes, a warm sense of pride filled Lynn as she busts up into Freeside's gates. Passing the line of escorts and making a line for the Old Mormon Fort and towards Juile. "Hey, Julie! I got good news" Six smiled as she strutted across the field of tents full of the sick. Julie turned sceptical good news from the guy who single handly pushed the NCR and Legion out of the Mojave good be one of two things. "What news could you bring, please tell me it's donations".

That shit-eating grin swept over six and she confessed. "Soooooo... I just back from the Crimson Caravan and got a monthly order for supplies coming as soon as tomorrow, all on my expense of course." Adjusting her footing and crossing arms in a sense of pride Lynn winked humble bragged. The instant doubt in Julie's face was soon changed to actual joy as odd as it was to see on the woman's face. "You have to be joking, please tell you're not" "Not at all" Six beamed, "As the uh new "Master of the Mojave" like the title gave it to me myself. I'm starting with reforming Freeside and the first step to that is to help you guys, next is The Kings..." Lynn sighed. "Freeside needs proper law enforcement and I know the King isn't going to back down that easily so I'm going to provide the proper resources for law enforcement as well as backing from the securitrons." Six blurted out, she's been getting too wordy today, but the sound of her voice always did sound nice to her ears. She finished her conversation with Julie and slipped her a couple thousand on the side for anything else she might need help with. One good deed is done today tomorrow is the Kings then the rest of Freesides problems soon after

. Going out and doing stuff is the best way to keep oneself distracted and god did it work for Lynn. She got a shit ton of caps only with mild persuasion, made a pretty good deal for freeside with negotiations and got to get praise for it. Day one of being a government was working out well while her friends nursed their hangovers in the house. Still, she couldn't stop bringing her mind back to Yes Man, Lynn hoped that no one noticed how got about the subject earlier today. Deep down she knew there was fear but would she admit that even to herself no, it was more than that it wasn't just the thought of him taking back everything she'd earned and starting a new life all over again, it was something else entirely different that she wouldn't dare confront.

Fighting whatever the Mojave threw or the world threw at Lynn was never that scary, at times yes she had been scared at Big Mountain, The Sierra Madre and even in the Mojave but those thoughts weren't as scary as her thoughts at the end of each day. She never liked to dwell on her feelings or her past, those were too personal even for her. Part of it was admitting to her ego wasn't as strong as she'd like to give on or that she's just like everyone else. She knew these things she was self-aware of the problems, but would much rather ignore her thoughts. Lynn was the badest bitch in the Mojave and the image in her head is what she presented herself as and nothing more. Living up to expectation given to her from her imagination and fiction. Lynn was destined for great things and no one would stop her not even herself, it was a hard existence.

It was becoming dusk and Lynn needed just a single drink, The wrangler was always her favourite place to stop, Freeside was always more of her groove than any of the places on the Strip. In Freeside she was always seen more as a hero, a good guy but also another person just living more than any other place in the Mojave rather than tyrannical bitch on the strip. Chatting it up with the Garret twins is always a pleasure, all the gossip in Freeside goes threw them and back to Lynn. It had always made for smooth sipping. Headed back to the Lucky 38 only half tipsy made for the end of the day the night had begun only a few hours ago and the lights bleed into the warm Mojave air. Back into the cold casino floor and into the elevator. Second, to the top floor and then she'll be home. The whole place had an empty lonely feeling at the edge of all your vision.

Even at the presidential suite which was the most lively of the dozen upon dozens of floor to the Lucky 38. Without the slight ease of knowing Yes Man was at least monitoring the place, the whole place seems as desolate as when Lynn first stepped inside with Victor. Back at the suite, Lynn had learned Cass and Veronica had left for a girls night as well as Raul, Boone was tinkering with his gun in the workroom, and Arcade was reading in the living room. He was impressed with the books lying around the place so Six got him a bookshelf. "I'm back in you need me I'll be in my room, I have work to do." Lynn speeded out as she made way to her room before Arcade could question where she was all day.

Back at her computer with minesweeper left open from last night. She quickly closed that and went to making an accounting sheet so that she could keep tabs on her new income and expenses. With shoes kicked off and full concentration mode in gear, she went to work. She only had one day worth of work to fill out so it wasn't that much to fill out, but the fun of making other less number-y word documents had its joy. Writing down verbal agreements such as making an advisers council and the fact that the tax rate should be 12% weekly was fun to her at least, typing was something repetitious enough to be something enjoyable. Besides governments have tons and tons of documents so it should be important to write this stuff down, right?

After typing stuff down Lynn's mind wandered off to the intercom next to her desk. Part of her wishes the radio silence would be cut off by Yes Man so she could tell him about her daily task as well as how proud of herself she was, how stressed she was without him, how it's harder than she thought, and every little thing that has been eating away at her smile. Instead, the silence was interrupted by a knock, Rex by Sixes feet perked up. "Hey, it's me Arcade, I'm coming in. Hope you're not getting dress cause I'm coming in any way". Lynn glanced around from the chair and sure as shit, Arcade was shutting the door behind him taking a spot on the corner couch. Spinning the chair around into much of a childish fashion Six meet eye's with her guest, reaching to give Rex a nice scruff behind his ears. Petting animals was always a nice diversion from putting all you're effort into a conversation.

"Hey what's good, Arcade? I was just finishing up some paperwork". "Funny, I was going to ask you what's "good" with you" Arcade relaxed more into the couch. "What are you talking about everything couldn't be any better for me right now, I'm on top of the world". "Lynn cut the shit right now, this is between the two of us everyone else is sleeping. Don't think I or the others haven't noticed you haven't been the same since the dam, I'm just saying you are allowed to tell us stuff. We are here for you we've been through a lot together, just us and if there is something wrong I want you to know that I will listen". Arcade was always good with words... It's not like for awhile she needed him to guide her dumb ass around. "Listen it's fine I'm fine, I'm just going threw some shit right now ok. It's fine though". "You said "fine" 3 times in one sentence, that is a huge red flag for "I am not fine in the slightest please help me." Don't think I didn't notice how you acted when I mentioned Yes Man. Everyone even Raul of all people knows you have a crush on that robot, What are you worried about?" Arcade had her in metaphorical word corner, he always could read her the best and was the one to always inject his theoretical shoulder. You could say he was her closest friend.

Lynn flushed "I'm scared ok, is that what you wanted to hear. I don't have a crush on him alright... Yes Man went offline to redo his whole personality to become as he put it "more assertive" but that I shouldn't "worry". Then he basically said it was nice knowing you. So yeah... I'm scared shitless that he's going to just decide to go, rogue and take my shit. I don't want to get hurt again ok, it more than just that though I.. I can't explain" Arcade readjusted himself "Oh... that's more than I was expecting... Do you know how long he said it was going to take him?" "He just said, "awhile" that was it! So any time from next week to a year from now he could wake up. Part of me wants to believe it's going to be alright it really does, I want to think he just wants to rid of himself of his "yes" shackle so he can be loyal to me or actual state his opinions instead of just being passive-aggressive and hoping my idiot ass notices. I really hope that's all he wants but I'm horrified deep down that he's going to betray me. I don't care if he takes my new life I can get that back and go back to fighting like I always have that's life it only takes from me.

I just don't want to belive that he's always wanted me gone from the beginning and was just using me or that he's never cared for me or that we've never had anything special. You're right ok I love Yes Man and I'm scared that he's to tell me we've never had anything and it was all one-sided, that he only used me and now I'm done with my usefulness." At this point, Lynn was balling and quietly as she could it felt better to say the things out loud and actually clear the feelings from her system but it also hurt just as much to listen to the truth. Arcade stood up and draped an arm over Lynns slouched shoulders. "It's ok calm down, Hey it's alright. It's probably not as bad as you're making it out to be. It might be just me but the few occasions I saw you two together, you two had some sort of chemistry as much as a robot AI and an egotistical fool can?"

That was Arcades best attempt at comfort but somehow it worked. Lynn was a big balling baby wiping the water from her red eyes. It's been a long while since she last cried, the last time was when she finally killed Benny and the time before that was after she woke up in Goodsprings. Looking up at Arcade she gave her best attempt at a smile wiping her last tears away. "Yeah I guess you're right I'm overreacting, I'm fine" Arcade slapped her shoulder and gave her a glance with tightened lips. "Stop saying "I'm fine" damn it you're not fine and that's alright" Lynn let out a hearty laugh and looked up at him again. "Thanks, Arcade".


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was mostly monologuing waiting for a time change but the ending should be alright?

Waking up to the Mojave sun, petting Rex, hair rollers, breakfast, checkered suit, business, talking, paying people, filing paperwork, then sleep. Rinse lather and repeat. For the next few weeks, this is the schedule that took up most of Lynn's time, albeit different task they all had the same formula. The work in Freeside was going great to the dismay of the taxpayers on the strip. With negotiations, The Kings were now the sole protectors of Freeside backed by the securitrons on the strip, all other merchs were kicked and a tougher crackdown on the already out of control crime scene. With a few saved paychecks, a building restorations teams have been hired to clean out most of the buildings for affordable housing and business units.

That was the long term goal of this and something not fixed overnight but each new day showed progress. With some extra cash, new flowers were added to the strip to liven the place up a little, for the most part, The Strip was self-sustainable due to the families and the polices House had set up the pre-courier invasion. Any extra caps was stashed away for the rainy day funds. Back at the 38 Six had the crew on clean up. Under Lynn's bed, every day sat the largest casino on the Strip the Lucky 38 wouldn't be the largest eyesore and cobweb of the Strip if she had her way. Albeit not the top priority starting up the 38 was high on the checklist. It would bring in personal finance to her pockets and liven the whole place up. So the A plan is fixing up Freeside and the B plan is to get the Lucky 38 operational. It's been about a month now since Six had won the Hover Dam, progress with Freeside was going great and cleaning up the catacombs of the 38 with her pals proved just as fun. The area around the Strip was doing great, but Lynn wasn't looking to help just the strip. She needed to be out in the Mojave. Outside of the strip, Six had few friends besides The Boomers and people around the various towns. Cutting loose and travelling the Mojave was just what Six needed. Some alone time out on the trail with a blanket of stars was the remedy for her broken soul. Just her and Rex, "the Judge", a fist full of caps and the souls of her shoes.

It's been a month since Yes Man went offline and at this point, she was more pissed off at him that anything. If he decides to come back online while she's away he can wait till she gets back home from the wasteland. The ruining of the strip is to be left in charge of Lynn's companions as well as any renovation work, paperwork is expected to be filled out for when she returns. Later that day she departed gun in hand and smile the brightest. Six wanted to keep in contact with her pals back home, but running free had its perks. The walk across the Mojave brought her to all the major settlements. After the NCR had left the desert wasteland echoed with a desolateness which had an unnerving edge to it. Six's tales lead her taking more notes than on the strip. Everything needed to be written down and compiled so she could work it out later. It was like sightseeing other people's problems. Novac needs this, Nelis can be occupied, Goodsprings could use some help, we need new sharecroppers, etc. The problems outside the strip we compiled into a single notebook across another months trip. Taking time away from the fast living of Vegas and just breathing had been the best move Six made in awhile.

It allowed more reflection by a campfire with her dog. In the last two months, she's done a lot mostly by herself as well as a lot of thinking. Everything before this was all fun and games, there was a system in the Mojave whether she chose to see it or not. The NCR kept the roads somewhat clean and House kept the Strip safe. With both of them gone all these people out in the waste, she's been living with all depended on her. Taking this trip showed her how small she truly is in the cog of things, and that life finds a way. It was time to head home back to the monotony of running the strip. A pang of guilt washed over her due to just leaving on all of her friends and not speaking for over a month, she tried not to think of that or Yes Man while she was away but they both had a way of creeping over her mind in the hours before dawn. It's been about two and a half months since Independent Vegas. The curiosity of coming home to an online Yes Man or a whole strip of securitrons waiting to take her out soon as she enters The Strip caught her fancy. As much as she had done for Freeside there was a lot more of work to do outside of the Strip that just couldn't be done without Yes Man's help. She needed those securitrons but who controls them? Yes Man. He always found his way into her mind every plan she had came back to him even if she didn't want it to. For all, she knows he could still be offline which could halt her plans even more.

Would he even approve of her sending the Securitrons out into the Mojave more? or the work she did in Freeside? When he gets back online she had no control over him, at the end of the day his word goes. Would he even negotiate? Thinking back to her fears from a month ago I guess they say time heals all wounds. Six wasn't afraid of rejection anymore it's been too long since she's seen him that she only has memories now. The only thing she fears now is all her good being undone, for once. On another level, she still fears to see him because she wants her thoughts of him to remain memories. For anything to get done she would just have to suck it up just like she always had and confront him. Hiding away in the Mojave pretending to play his game of hide and seek isn't going to help the Moajve with problems she already knew about. She didn't need to go travel the Mojave, she knew everything that was going on from the strip she didn't need to go see it.

She just wanted to escape things were going to good for her and it seemed too good for her, so she did the only thing she knew how to. Run. With dragged feet, Lynn entered the 38 after her long dirt-filled adventure. The casino was fully lit as well as some of the buttons on the elevator. Smiling to her self she took note of her friends, they are dependable and she was a chump for leaving them with all this. The confrontation was never her strong suit and when the elevator reached the top floor and her stomach caught up with her. Meekly she greeted her friends with the news she'd compiled over her travels. They were more relieved than angry at her which was a plus. She pulled out her dusty notebook and explained the situation outside of Vegas in more details to them. The repairs over in Freeside were at 75% completion and Raul had managed to get most of the power on for the casino interior. The subjects turned back to Yes Man according to them they haven't heard a word from him and the penthouse is still a Lynn only floor.

Shrugging it off and opening a bottle with Cass. Six was home now and surrounded by her odd squad, anything she wanted to do transfer from her notebook to the computer wasn't tonight's problem, it's hungover tomorrow Lynns problem. In her drunken stupor, Lynn confessed most of her insecurities to her friends, not just Arcade. They were a family and at the most should know about what she's going threw on a surface level. For the first night, Lynn's drunken sleep resolved in actual comfort, instead of plaguing thoughts. Of course, that comfort would be otherwise woken up. Rex stirred at the foot of her bad managing to crumble her legs as the flick of her personal intercom flicked on.

"Lynn wake up I've finished my upgrades, meet me in the penthouse we should talk." then the intercom clicked off. Most of the sentence was cut out from her tiredness but the most important part remained "Meet me in the penthouse". Oh man, this was the last think Lynn wanted to deal with tonight while drunk and high off emotional support. 'We should talk" Sounded bad, she pulled her robe over her now cold body and headed towards the elevator, hope no one sees her leaving the last thing she needs is them to think she'd run off again. The elevator ride was just as scary and full of anticipation as the first time she set foot up there to meet Mr House. When the elevator caught up with her only one floor above her friends. "Ding".


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Man and Lynn have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing at this point but I'ma just keep doing it?

"Ding" and with that the Lucky 38 logo plated elevator opened its doors to the top penthouse floor. The cold air hit on Lynns exposed skin as a jovial voice covered her in goosebumps as well. Talking over the securitron closest to the evaluators auto-response greeting was none other than Yes Man. "Welcome home Haley! It's so great to see you" Lynn descended the stairs the metal chilling to her sockless feet, holding back a slight grin upon seeing the big cartoon face cast upon the gigantic screen. It was kind of intimidating to look up at an ever-smiling face on such a big screen, it command over everything in the dominion of the penthouse. Yes Man seemed pretty similar to the last time Lynn saw him but that could change with more conversation, she wasn't out of the woods of that gut feeling of betrayal. "It's great to see you too Yes Man, but I thought I told you to call me Lynn" "Oh I know, I just love your name though. It suits you better than Lynn and I find it more enjoyable to say. " Lynn's new name was the first tip-off to Yes Man's free will, but a new name didn' constitute any ill-will. She had told Yes Man her first name awhile ago while they were plotting the take over of Vegas, to anyone else she went by her middle name Lynn. Before Lynn could interject about the changes to her name he was going on again. "You know I've been stuck here with your friends for almost a month, while you trecked across the Mojave" he still had that gleeful undertone to his voice but there was a hint of a little more disdain. "Yeah sorry about that" she double-taked "wait you've been online the whole time I've been gone? No one said anything when I returned about it." Lynn repeated staring up at the large white void when it changed screens and then expressions? Yes Man's face looked away not meeting her gaze and his mouth flatlined off to the side like a kid being called out on a lie. "That maybe because I didn't bother to mention it to any of them..." he drew the sentence out bearing his teeth in an oops like fashion. "You know they say not so very nice things about me, everyone's favourite securitron" He paused and rolled his eyes obviously offended by the fact anyone could dislike him. "Oh come on Yes Man, it can't be that bad" "I am creepy, fake, a hunk of junk, unworthy of your trust, to friendly, and I have too much control as well as being a suck-up" somehow he beamed while speaking about the things he was called out loud as if he was proving them wrong by just repeating it. "I'm as genuine as my hardware lets me be, you have noticed my facial upgrades right" He smiled more than usual down at Lynn, he always did like to brag. "That's only the surface level of my upgrades. I now have a full range of "human" emotions" well more than my previous self allowed me to. Those should help me have more "empathy" as you would put it. I have also done more background stuff to help improve my processing on House's systems, but I won't waste your time with explaining that. As you may have guessed my final upgrade was removing the AI shackles from myself and thus gaining free will." He went from speaking in his upbeat chipper tone but as his short speech went on mostly towards his free will bit he seemed more reserved and discouraged about the subject. "What's the matter Yes Man? that's great!" standing was getting painful of the balls of Lynn's feet as she still glanced up at the defeated robot. Instantly his face switched back to his default smiling with a chuckle. " Haha, it's nothing I'm just a little exhausted, no need to worry about me!" that was very dodgy of the subject and it raised more questions about his free-will than Lynn wanted to think about. "Yes Man, robots don't get tired I'm not that dumb, somethings bothering you. If you want to talk about it I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." Lynn spoke while lowering her body to lay on the cold tile and stretching out to get comfy. Then returned the awkward laughter. "You got me, always being clever, and all" he still sounded like he didn't want to talk about it but Lynn gave another push. "Come on Yes, what's gotten under your circuits" she gave a half-smile making eye contact with the towering screen. Yes Man sighed then proceeded in a hint of aggravation " Don't you think you should know?" in the middle of his speech he switched bodies over to the securitron to the left so he could wheel back and forth in a nervous pace. " I'm feeling self-conscious and not to sound rude it's... kind of you're fault" "wait, what?" Lynn said while attempting getting back on her feet to confront the pacing robot. "Please sit back down" he gestured back to the floor continuing his stroll. He started his sentence again but nothing came out and after a few attempts he spoke. "I.. I heard your talk with Arcade, forgive me for looking through the security footage! I was curious about what happened while I was away and when I found you gone what else should I have done?" Yes, Man looked as hurt as a sad face on a screen could and it did things to Lynn. That guilt pooling inside her chest as she stood up again "Yes Man... I'm.." before she finishes he was there speaking again looking right at her pausing from his paces." "You're afraid of me... just like all your friends, so much that you left Vegas just to get away from me." the hurt in his voice was something Lynn has never heard from any human or creature in all of her travels across the west. He was truly devastated to admit it or say it out loud, the look on his screen was one of pure fatigue, that stuck Lynn to the core tightening the already tense chest of hers. "I.. Yes Man" she outstretched her hand to place it on the upper part of his metal arm. "I'm sorry. I was scared you left me alone at the greatest high of my life. You just left me! How was I supposed to do anything without you? You're the brains and I'm the bronze, I can't do anything without you. You have a whole army behind you I'm pretty sure you don't need more muscle around" at this all the repressed feelings from the past months came crashing down in ugly tears, as Lynn clutched his both his arms for support between her small hands with the occasional eye wipe. Rinding out her tears and looking down to avoid his confused gaze. "Please tell me you finished watching my talk with Arcade at least?" "No" it was a simple answer and she could see why he wouldn't finish it when he could most likely assume what the rest was filled with. The room was filled with sniffly laughs as Lynn reached in for a hug around his big metal frame. "Yes Man, I love you, you big fool" Lynn looked up at his nervous screen pressing her cheek against the cold glass, maybe getting some tears on it.


	6. Chapter 6

The room had that coldness that permeated just about everything and was accompanied by the humming of various tech and securitrons thrown about the room. In other words, it was silent, with the exception of Lynn's sniffles. In the middle of the room stood Lynn with her arms clinging to the equivalent to Yes Man's torso and face pressed against the cold metal. The robot had both his mechanical arms and pinchers placed cautiously still among his sides and a look of nervousness grew across his screen. Gently Yes Man's pincers met with Lynn's shoulders and cautiously scooted her back peeling her wet face and arms from his tin torso.

Then that awkward laughter returned "I don't think I quite understand? Sorry about that". Lynn browsed the giant ball of metal and nerves towering over her. This is one of the last things she had wanted to happen, not that she's useless but confessing her feeling and then having to explain them to a robot she just sort of hoped would understand. In other words, she's been rejected and had to talk about it rather than turn tail, work is going to be awkward now.

In a time that might have taken too long to recollect her thoughts and breaking the awkward silence, Lynn spoke again wiping the dampness away from her face. "Let me rephrase it for you, I care for you more than anyone or anything else in the Mojave, you're very important to me and anything was to happen to you or our relationship I would be hurt greatly." Making what could be presumed eye contact with Yes Man's face area his new animations were taken advantage of as his confusion seemed to grow.

"You... didn't have to explain that part. I understand the definition of "love" he laughed again, fiddling his claws to avoid the topic. "What I'm asking is if you say you "love" me why crawl across the Mojave to avoid me and overwork your self with paranoia about my "betrayal" he slyly smiled trying to mean no harm. He was to the point rather than avoid his thoughts by spewing compliments or apologies at the courier and just so stumbling into the things he wanted to ask. He said no intentions of his feelings towards the whole situation which drew a negative feeling into six but she continued on "I don't expect you to understand, which isn't you're fault at all! You can learn with time!"

She was trying to not fill him with more self-doubt than the robot already had. "But I guess caring for people makes, humans do very dumb things, I only thought you'd try and..." she was thinking of a word less harsh than betrayal. "Make the strip more in your vision and that it might ruin our relationship. I wasn't scared of you at all Yes Man, it was the rather the chance of losing our friendship because I valued it more than anything else I've gained in my adventures." Lynn spoke slowly thinking very hard about every word she put into her sentences as not to get overly complicated. Emotions and everything humans do were mostly not explained but felt so trying to fit non-verbal emotions into words was a challenge to a not so experienced Six.

Still speaking of emotions made her spill a few less weep accompanied tears. "I'm so sorry I made you felt like I hated you Yes Man... or that you were unwanted I'm, I mean I was just scared of losing you and responded in the worst possible way... and tried running away from my feelings and you" Lynn put her head down avoiding the nervous bot in front of her thinking about it and saying it out loud made her sound more like an ass. For a whole month, she left him thinking she was scared of him and that she didn't want him enough that she left town.

That's harsh, then she comes home cries and yells at him and tells him she loves him the complete opposite emotion to what he thought. Completely startled and brought back from her negative thought pit Lynn finds her small torso wrapped up in Yes Mans' big metal arms and slightly floating as he picks her up at least a foot in a large bear hug. "Oh, I just love you too Lynn" the thump of feet hitting the ground awkward eye contact ensue as Yes Man puts her down, fidgeting claws again.

"This shouldn't be your fault at all! It's all mine!" He was the complete opposite of a few minutes nervous gloominess and turned into an animated mess in front of Lynn. "Yes Man, it's not..." He shushed her with one of his pinchers. "Hear me out, please. If I would have been more upfront with you about those upgrades or created a more positive environment you could have talked to me instead of bottling up all those negative emotions!" He waved his arms about trying to explain, he was being too kind.

"I'm very sorry you had to go through that!" He genuinely thought the whole thing was his fault despite having an occasional mean streak Yes Man at his core was good-natured and this proved it at least to Lynn, anyone else can eat shit. The whole thing was Lynn's fault and not seeing Yes Man think it was all himself was not settling with her, but the more she thinks about it rationally, this should have been most likely his response... Interrupting Yes Man's humble apologies with a cough "Yes Man, baby noo" she stroked his moving arm trying to calm him down.

"It's not your fault alright, we shouldn't be worried about whose fault it is, despite being all mine" she snuck that last bit in quickly and went on before he could slip another apology in " We should be talking about our current feelings and not playing the blame game, we should just be glad that we acknowledged that we both care for each other!" She smiled up at him he seemed to accept that answer with some self-doubt but it worked. He was still a mess emotionally but they can still talk it out, it was what only what 4 in the morning? "Well if you say so then I guess I can't really argue" he chimed in but he had other insecurities that sort of chipped away at his armour now that most of the emotions were out on the metaphorical table.

"So... you said you loved me right" if he could shift his weight from foot to foot that's what he'd be doing in between his words. "I mean I love you too, do get me wrong! Just you also mentioned caring a lot about me as well and I wanted to know how platonic its? You can't really love a robot like me" he laughed still awkwardly. "What would the people think if they found out about that, not good things I could assume" He scoffed " You are also the most powerful and easily the most beautiful woman in the waste, and one of the one few I've met for that mater but..." he slowed down trying to think out his words. "I imagine you have plenty of other guy and gals who deserve you and won't waste your time more than, well me..." he went back to nervously looking down at his claws and pinchers.

Crouching and bending to the side to get right into Yes Man's field of vision Lynn went on making sure he could see she was speaking directly to him. "I didn't say "Yes Man I really really care about you, you big fool" I meant what I said, I love you. Simple as that, yes I have many people who want a piece of this" she posed sticking her ass out and gesturing to it like the tired and emotionally drained person she was at that moment. "But let's be honest none of them got what I want, they only want me because of my looks and my power nothing else.

If people judge me for liking you I could care less I didn't get this far caring about there opinions. besides, try saying that shit to our armed securitrons" she laughed. "Serious talk, Yes Man look at me" she reached out and pawed his equivalent to a check making sure they made direct eye contact, " I love you and that it there's no one else I care about. You're my everything and if I didn't mean it why would I freak out some much about losing you?" she went in for a hug "So don't worry about anything else I chose you, because I love you if I wanted anyone else I'd already have them." with that Lynn's hug was reciprocated in the haze of the lights of the old world and the future on the horizon looked great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is getting better despite being so drawn out... hope you enjoy it <3 the plot should be picking up the next chapter rather than just being emotional wordy stuff that's been happening recently. Also if you didn't know this fic is being updated every other day so the next update should be on Thursday, so if you're actually invested in this you kinda know my schedule and when to know when it updates. Anyway, I'm going on about being wordy again thanks for reading so far!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! sorry for the lateness! life's been really busy for me lately but I made sure this chapter has been extra long and good towards the end!

The next morning Lynn was back in bed and slightly more tired than usual. Most of the night was spent talking to Yes Man about the future of Vegas and mostly life stuff. Trying to explain most concepts to a robot who only has known Benny's hotel room was kinda hard, but it was a start. Once dawn broke over Vegas she sauntered back to her room for a nap until someone woke her up for something she would deem not important. She did just get back from a months trip across the Mojave maybe they'd let her sleep in?

Most of the evening was filled with snoozing until about 2:30 pm when Lynn's door creaked open and Rex came and clacked his nails over the hard floor, then a pressure spot pushed down next to Lynn. With hazy eyes, she glanced over to see his excited face resting on the bed. Dogs and well any fuzzy animal had always been a huge weakness to her despite not admitting it, but if someone besides herself could see the amount she smiled when making eye contact with the dog they'd say otherwise.

Dragging an arm out from the safe warm den of the blanket it's greeted with much enthusiasm by Rex's head. "Good boy". After a few pets and tail wags it was time to get up. Dragging feet to the light and bathroom to take her morning, piss and undo her hair rollers. Rex took the abandoned bed in her wake. After tweaking with hair and make-up it was time to open the closest back over by the bed, as well as giving Rex a pet or two.

Lynn had a wide variety of clothes, mostly suits and men's fashion, ok maybe it was only men's fashion. Despite going all 50's feminine on her head there was still some deep-rooted internalized misogyny, which effected most things of her life whether she knew it or not. Only people who wanted something wore suits and got it done, every great person who's even accomplished something has worn one (and was presumably a man) at least in her eyes. The clothes were a power symbol and her face was a distraction that fueled her charisma.

Out of all her wardrobe, there was one favourite that she held above all others the one she forged her identity around. You could easily guess it was the checked one. To her, that suit was the symbol of everything she's worked for in the last year and a half and the image she set her standards too. It was a sense of pride to her having tracked Benny across the Mojave to take everything he'd work for in about 24 hours as well as now basically dating his robot.

Despite being mostly harmless she craved the idea of power and the thought of people bending to her will. Lynn loved her other clothes in a style sense more than the checked suit but putting it on has become a mask to her one she loves some days for the power it gives her and other days it's another burden to hide most of her deep problems behind. Inside of her was two personalities, the one who craved fame and power and the other who wanted nothing but to be a farmer or something simple helping people when she can.

Most of these thoughts pass threw her head slightly every day before the wardrobe mirror and go away soon as it's closed. Yes, she has relationship problems but that's only surface level. All of her friends have noticed all of her problems at least a few times in there run together but most have chosen to ignore it after getting nowhere in the conversations with her. Arcade has tired more than most though and he was most likely the one to let Rex in her room. Overthinking life brought her back to the main problem she's been facing recently, Yes Man.

Her companions have only seen him about once when she brought him over from the Tops and heard Lynn gush about him in passing before the damn. Any conversations she'd had with him were always isolated from her friends, it's not that she didn't trust them it just felt safer that way. It's expected they don't trust him as much as she did if they've never really seen him except when he was being transferred between two building and while he took over the damn from the inside and when he threw Oliver over the damn.

All not good examples of his character. The problem is should she even mention it to anyone? Everyone would notice her leaving to much and that would definitely create trust problems in a month or two. She didn't have to mention it today but she should get to it. Wrapping her thoughts up and tiring her tie she was now finished dressing. Once donned in back and white she represented her world view and reached to pet Rex again.

Grabbing her notebook from the nightstand it was time to do actual work. She had tons of notes and data and opinions on all the settlements she visited on her walk around the Mojave. It was time to put those on the computer and make then into planning documents so she could address them in a neat format and allow her advisers to view them as well as Yes Man. He has read most of the stuff she typed up before she left so he had an alright idea of her thoughts on governing as well and the policies she had set up without him.

She was hungry but creeping into the kitchen was something she didn't want to do. So turning the radio on to Big Iron and parking her ass into the computer chair it was time to get to work. Several hours later and he has documents for just about everything from more of a monthly budget to sectioning out securitrons across the Mojave as well as information on how to start collecting taxes, that was going to be the hardest part of it all and might require violence, but a nation isn't founded without bloodshed. By the time Lynn had mostly finished, it was around 7. Everyone was aware she was awake and mostly alive due to her blasting music.

While reviewing tings she checked the documents her friends had made while she was gone concerning the renovations of the Lucky 38, apparently, there's a pool as well as a dozen other rooms. Lynn looks forward to the adventure of her own home. Pressing the intercom button next to her computer was pretty convenient Yes Man was like her personal secretary and had intercoms all over the place there was two in her room alone one by the computer in the office half of her room and one next to the nightstand he used to wake her up last night. The concern of privacy kind of spooked her but that went to the back of her thoughts.

"Yes Man, what's everyone else doing?" much quicker than she anticipated he responded. "Well, most of them are in the studio club and the rest of your friends are in one of the lobbies downstairs cleaning and testing out lights. I've seen you've added much more documents for review we should discuss them. Whenever you have the time of course!"

even when sort of invading your privacy he had a way of being considerate? "Cool thanks Yes Man I appreciate it but I'm hungry right now so we can talk while I grab something. With no one in the penthouse, she could speak openly as she walked and made cereal in the kitchen. "So Yes Man, as you could tell I still haven't mentioned you to anyone do you have any thoughts on that?" in between crunchy bites, she liked little milk. "I mean you know I didn't mention it to them the whole time you were gone sooooo... That says something about my thoughts" He drew out.

Lynn loved the sound of his voice the thought passed over her while eating. "You know they live here eventually they will find out you're back online you can't hide from them forever" Lynn took a seat at the table looking at the nearest intercom like it made a difference that she was talking to herself. Taking another crunch Yes Man spoke up " I know... but I imagine you'll figure something out you always do" Lynn's mouth drew into a line and she rolled her eyes, he just put confronting them about it on her then threw in a compliment to curve her favour, sneaky.

Putting the empty bowl in the sink "You know I will who else would?" she beamed. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with it today cause I'm overworked and my butt hurts so I've decided it's a future me's problem." waltzing up to the living room and elevator it was time to visit Yes Man, she'd thank her friends and catch up and maybe mention Yes Man once they get back up to the apartment. Rex hoped in the elevator with Lynn of out all the colleagues she has he's the one who's met Yes Man the most, Rex has probably seen way to much shit, she laughs at the thought of Rex if he could talk.

The ding of the Elevator rings and there's the penthouse Rex step out and wanders off and Lynn walks up to Yes Man on the console, before she could speak tho he switched over to a Securitron Body. "Oh hi there!" he sounded surprised to see you but went on as he wheeled up and laughed "it's not like I can't see you coming and wasn't just talking to you 2 minutes ago but it's so pleasant to see you" he smiled as his tall body leaned over her.

Lynn went into a hug "Aww thanks Yes Man" it felt pretty nice to be complimented and be close enough to be hugged. The whole penthouse was not made for holding a long conversation about politics and plans, the seats were all uncomfy and there wasn't really a computer unless you count Yes Man who could pull up anything on the big screen. despite pleasantries, her and Yes Man had plans to talk about regarding the Mojave and the renovations with the Lucky 38.

Sitting was weird when Yes Man was in securitron mode cause he was insignificantly taller even when standing so sitting it was her just looking up even more, but she liked him like that more cause he was more expressive with his arms and poses. Sitting though she looked up at him. "So down to brass tracks we need to figure shit out" she laughed trying to make eye contact with a robot. "I'm assuming you read all my report concerning security? I budgeted the securitrons so we can keep over half of them for emergency protection I'm still wary of the NCR and Legion, more so the NCR. We'll talk about that later. We need to speed up the renovations so I can get a kickstart of funding for my government, I read that we had a bunch of Mr. Handys and other robots in the basement could you hook those up to your grid?" Lynn scooted her ass down in the chair and slouched over to get comfy.

"Of course I read over everything you do, I enjoy seeing your thoughts" He smiled " Speaking of those Mr. Handy's I don't want to bore you with all the details, in short answer yes I might need a little help manually setting them up after that it's all good!" "Cool, it's getting harder to do everything ourselves so having them programed to help build and renovate can also run errands when I don't have to threaten people" she smiled. "That's a lot more code though, can you handle that?" thinking of everything Yes Man has a lot on his plate running all of the securitrons, strip electrical grids, all the diplomatic things she told him to budget in writing, now writing all the code of renovation bot and the code to make them work the casino. That's only the surface of what he does and yet he still makes time for Lynn and to read all her progress reports. The thought sort of made her blush.

This poor bot was head over heels for her. " I was programmed to be helpful this shouldn't be a problem!" "Yes Man, I don't care what you were programmed for just don't push yourself too much alright? my orders." His body instantly retreated into a more boxed position and a shy crept over him " It's very kind of you to think of me! I promise I won't but you shouldn't worry" Lynn smiled back at him and they proceeded to have management conversations and mild flirting from Lynns half. Yes Man had a lot to learn about feelings and humans that Lynn would have to teach him eventually. Last night had been a vent of a lot of feeling and left a lot of questions to their relationship and what they were exctly.

Their business conversations weren't affected by this but it sat back in both of their minds. It was both mutual feelings but asking about the implications of a robot and a human was an awkward conversation both of them didn't want to bring up. They didn't even know if they were a "thing" they could be considered a thing but had anyone said anything about it? after pouring a few glasses while in conversation with Yes Man Lynn loosened up a bit. There was something fun about lounging in front of big-screen overlooking the strip drinking and talking business like it's casual.

Most of the important stuff was discussed and it was returning back to life in the 38. Yes Man was a cute nervous wreck when confronted with just about everything. " So speaking of introducing you to my friends what should I call you? my business partner? boyfriend? secretary? what are we?" at this point Lynn didn't care too much about the embarrassment but Yes Man got flushed at the bluntness of it. "I uhh..." he motioned with his arms but didn't say much and his eyes didn't make contact "I mean, you should tell them whatever you feel is best!" he smiled, completely dodging the question. "You like me right? and I like you, a lot? I don't see why I shouldn't call it a relationship, I just don't know what we can do about more physical contact... unless you don't want that which is 100% fine" Lynn tipsily rambled out looking at the blushing blue bot in front of her.

If she thought he was a nervous wreck before the topic of physical contact outside of hugs and more in a sexual manner had him not even able to make eye contact and had him a stammering mess, it was cute. Lynn sat there trying not to laugh at him it would hurt his self-esteem and she knew he has problems with that due to his printouts and his need to please. Can Yes Man even have lust? or even feel for that matter? " I.. I can't say I haven't thought about it..." he laughs trying to look away and hide his face from Lynn's gaze.

She instantly perked up at that "oh really? what did you have thougth?" Lynn stood up to walk over to him, he panicked and looked around trying to ignore the oncoming human, he's secretly adored from the distance of many cameras for the last few months. The thought of her choosing him over all the much more capable humans brought him so much joy, but his bulky metal body also made him have huge doubts he'll be able to please her and he's noted that she is indeed a woman that requires affections. He's watched her interact with other men she's brought to bed and although he's always been slightly jealous he always pushed the thoughts away because it would be inappropriate of him as her subordinate.

There have been times where he has let his mind wander for too long to what she might look like beneath her clothes and what it might be like if he could feel her on him, with her warm flesh. Despite having the ability to see her changing in her room he's never looked at her that way as much as he wanted to, he would rather experience it in person by a stroke of luck he might get his way or at least that's what he always fantasized about. Thinking about all these things made him feel like a pervert that he didn't want Lynn to think of him that way especially if was thinking about her rather than some Gomrah whore across the street.

Yet here she was alone with him, blushing mad, really close to him asking about his thoughts. He knew by far that she was no saint, heck she shagged Benny before she offed him. His train of thought was pulled from the gutter and embossment when she stroked his screen. "Well you can tell me?" she smirked having that slight tone dip in her voice that drove him crazy. He still couldn't make eye contact but he was able to sort of speak. "I.. in the past may have thought about you in compromising positions and with a somewhat lack of clothing..." every word he said wavery as he avoided eye contact and after most of his sentences he laughed.

Well, his nervousness was pushed aside as Lynn laughed still stroking him "Yes Man have you ever even seen a boob? beside a Gomorrah nipslip" it wasn't right to laugh at his inexperience, he was never designed for this but the thought of Yes Man watching out for a nip slip would to funny not to laugh. "No... I can't say I have... I'm sorr-" she cut him off abruptly with a loud "shhh shhh shh Yes Man shhh" she was basically a little tipsier than she wanted at this point but she was rolling with it and shushing Yes Man extending a finger to her mouth to exaggerate the motion.

"Don't worry about it" she laughed with her face flushed red from the alcohol, Yes Man despite disliking alcohol was happy to be seeing Lynn loosened up even if it was at his own expense. Despite not wanting to tell her these things, and even though he had the power to lie about it and even deny it he still felt a need to mention it to her even if it involved his fantasies embarrassing as they were. Once Lynn was done laughing and shhh-ing him she slumped back over into the chair with a lazy posture. It was good to see her relaxed and not all tense up from her stress and thoughts. Albeit the conversation between them was going somewhere he wanted it was time to start giving her water so she'd start to sober up if he wanted to have any sort of "physical" relationship he'd have to do some things before then. She has much greater things to worry about than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's see what happens in the next chapter 👀


End file.
